


Not sick at all

by LayAria



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anorexia, Eating Disorders, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayAria/pseuds/LayAria
Summary: D'accord Arthur était maigre, mais après tout Allistor s'en moquait, non ? Pourquoi est-ce que l'état de son petit frère l'inquiétait soudain ? Ca ne l'avait jamais intéressé, il détestait même son cadet. C'était ce qu'Arthur pensait. C'était des conneries. /O.S/Ne pas lire si vous êtes sensible au sujet des troubles de l'alimentation





	Not sick at all

**Author's Note:**

> Comme écrit dans le sommaire, c'est un sujet qui peut être difficile pour certaine personne, donc lisez le en ayant conscience que ça peut être gênant (je dirais pas traumatisant, mais sait-on jamais). A savoir que j'ai été dans le cas que je décris pour Arthur, même si vous vous en foutez, voilà. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même, j'essaye de transvaser doucement tous mes écrits sur cette plateforme en plus de fanfiction.net, mais c'est un peu long, donc excusez le peu de publication. Bonne lecture !

**Not sick at all**

 

Ca n'aurait certainement pas dû faire aussi mal. Après tout, il avait l'habitude des réprimandes de son frère. Il avait même l'habitude qu'il le frappe. Il supportait tout ça. Alors il avait un peu de mal à croire que de simples mots puissent faire aussi mal.

-Tu t'es regardé sombre con ?! _Fuck_ , Arthur, t'as perdu une bonne dizaine de kilos !

Arthur eu beau essayé de se défaire de l'emprise d'Allistor, il serrait trop fort son poignet pour qu'il puisse espérer faire quoi que ce soit. Les dents serrées et les pupilles agrandies par la surprise et la douleur, il ne pouvait qu'attendre, fixant son frère dans le blanc des yeux. La colère qu'il y lisait lui faisait peur et l'énervait.

-Ca rime à quoi cette connerie ?! T'essaye de faire quoi ?!

Allistor le plaqua durement contre le frigo, l'écrasant sans scrupule, faisant couiner son jeune frère.

-T'essaye de te foutre en l'air c'est ça ?! C'est ça que tu veux ?!

-Ta gueule !

Arthur se débattit furieusement, incapable de réfléchir, incapable de comprendre la situation. Il n'y avait que la colère qui l'habitait, et il avait tellement envie qu'elle sorte, tellement envie que quelqu'un comprenne enfin...

-Ta gueule, t'entends ?! Ca t'a jamais intéressé de savoir si j'allais bien ou pas ! Viens pas me faire la morale maintenant !

La gifle partit, mais après tout Arthur l'avait vu venir, et il en avait vu d'autres. La joue rouge, les larmes aux yeux, il retint ses sanglots. Il ne pleurerait pas devant Allistor. Pas maintenant.

-La ferme, siffla le rouquin, les yeux luisant de rage. T'as jamais voulu te foutre en l'air comme tu le fais maintenant !

Pour appuyer ses dires, la main d'Allistor se posa au niveau des côtes du plus jeune, le faisant hoqueter de surprise. Bien que la colère continue de faire bouillir son sang, c'était la peur qui s'imposait désormais. Ce fut encore pire lorsque la main de l'ainé dériva vers ses fesses. Ses lèvres étaient près de son oreille, et lorsqu'il parla de nouveau, il ne criait plus, murmurant simplement de sa voix grave.

-Tu t'en rends compte au moins ? On sentait pas autant tes côtes avant, et même moi je vois que t'as perdu du cul... Sérieusement Arthur, c'est quoi ces conneries...?

Arthur voulait le repousser. Parce que ce n'était pas normal, Allistor n'avait pas le droit de le toucher comme ça, n'avait pas le droit de dire ces choses, n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi près... Il couina, soudain privé de forces, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre qu'appuyer ses mains faibles sur son torse dans l'espoir de le faire reculer. Ca ne marcha pas, évidemment. Allistor était plus fort que lui. Mais soudain il le lâcha, et les jambes faibles, Arthur se laissa glisser le long de la paroi du frigidaire, les larmes coulant finalement le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne fasse un bruit.

Il était inférieur. Terriblement inférieur. Et puis son frère le regardait de haut, le jaugeant, lui transmettant tout un tas de reproches par ce simple contact visuel. Arthur aurait aimé disparaitre. Le pied du rouquin frappa soudain le frigo, juste à côté de la tête du plus jeune, le faisant sursauter.

-Tu vas continuer tes conneries longtemps ?! T'attends quoi ?! Perdre un os ?!

Arthur ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que lui murmurer de la fermer, tremblant de tous ses membres. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'Allistor comprenne... Personne ne comprenait. Ce n'était peut-être pas si grave que ça, mais quitte à ne pas comprendre, Arthur préférait encore qu'on lui foute la paix. C'était si difficile de simplement le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait ? Il se roula en boule sur le sol, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de mieux, et se mit à sangloter. Il était pathétique, oui, et alors ? Il avait l'habitude. Allistor le lui disait souvent. Il avait l'habitude qu'on l'insulte, qu'on le méprise, alors après tout, ce n'était pas très grave s'il se mettait à pleurer. C'était peut-être même normal. Ca faisait du bien des fois. Alors pourquoi chaque larme qui glissait sur ses joues semblait le brûler ? Pourquoi chaque sanglot claquait dans sa gorge comme un coup de fouet ?

Le pied d'Allistor se posa tout près de son visage, si bien qu'Arthur se demanda s'il n'allait pas le frapper. Lui éclater le nez, la lèvre, l'arcade, au fond ça n'avait pas d'importance. Mais non. A la place de ça, Allistor s'agenouilla et saisit ses cheveux, le forçant à se redresser et arrachant un couinement de douleur à Arthur.

-Je sais pas ce que t'essaye de faire morveux, mais tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite. Il est hors de question que je te laisse te foutre en l'air comme ça.

-Je... Je me fous pas... En l'air... hoqueta Arthur.

-Alors tu fais quoi, pauvre con ? Te laisser crever de faim, t'appelle ça comment ?

-Je me... Laisse pas...

-Si, le coupa Allistor.

Il l'assit correctement contre le frigo et s'installa à califourchon sur les cuisses du blond, un bras de chaque côté de ça tête. Il semblait moins en colère. Peut-être même... Inquiet. Pour peu qu'Allistor Kirkland puisse être inquiet.

-Ce que tu fais là, c'est clairement pour te faire du mal. Me prend pas pour un con.

Il posa une main sur le flanc d'Arthur, caressant du bout des doigts l'os saillant de sa hanche.

-T'essaye de faire quoi ? De plaire à quelqu'un ? Juste te faire du mal ?

Arthur secoua la tête. Parce que c'était difficile de réfléchir, difficile de trouver une raison... Ou plutôt difficile de trouver la raison principale. Au départ c'était parce qu'il n'aimait pas son corps, mais de fil en aiguille, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit toujours le cas... La vérité, il aimait se regarder chaque jour dans la glace avec l'impression qu'il avait perdu du poids. Et puis les jours où son moral était au plus bas, il se trouvait gros, et alors là... Il cessait carrément de s'alimenter, passant de un repas par jour à une pauvre pomme le matin, voire rien du tout. Ca lui allait. Pourquoi devait-il rendre des comptes à son frère d'abord ?

Allistor soupira et baissa la tête vers le cou de son jeune frère, où ses clavicules perçaient bien plus qu'elles ne devraient. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui clochait. Pourquoi son frère en était arrivé là. Pourquoi il n'avait pas réagit plus tôt. Au début, il s'en foutait pas mal, qu'Arthur manque quelques repas ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Et puis il avait finit par remarquer que tout ça allait de mal en pie, mais n'avait rien fait. Arthur était grand, il pouvait se gérer tout seul. Il finirait bien par arrêter ses conneries. Il n'était pas con. Il fallait croire qu'il s'était fourvoyé...

-Arrête ces conneries, Arthur... C'est vraiment pas bon pour toi... Je sais pas ce que t'essaye de faire, mais je te laisserais pas foutre ta vie en l'air.

Un rire nerveux secoua les épaules d'Arthur. Il leva les yeux vers son frère, les pupilles brillant de douleur et un sourire malade aux lèvres.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce que t'en as à foutre après tout ? C'est pas très grave si... Si je perds encore du poids, je tiens encore debout, alors tant que j'ai encore assez de force pour bouger, ça va, c'est...

-C'est pas comme ça que ça marche, abruti. T'attends sérieusement de t'écrouler pour réagir ?

-Je vais pas si mal que ça...

Allistor claqua sa langue contre son palet. Il était furieux, mais il ne voulait pas s'énerver. Ca ne servirait à rien. Et son frère était beaucoup trop buté. Il pouvait bien débattre pendant une heure, deux heures, ça ne changerait rien. Il resserra sa prise sur la hanche du blond, tellement qu'il le vit grimacer de douleur.

-Si je dois te briser les deux jambes pour être sûr que tu bougeras pas de cette baraque et être sûr que tu manges, je le ferais.

La terreur passa dans les yeux émeraude d'Arthur, qui se tassa contre le frigo, à court d'air. Allistor en était capable, et il n'hésiterait pas à réellement lui briser les os.

-Faut que tu comprennes que tu vas pas bien Arty. Vraiment pas bien. Je suis pas un bon grand frère, et j'ai pas envie de l'être, mais je vais pas te laisser continuer comme ça.

-Lâche moi... couina Arthur.

-Hors de question. Tu sais comment ça s'appelle, ça ?

Il pressa plus fort sa hanche, devinant bien trop clairement la structure du bassin de son cadet.

-De l'anorexie. Et c'est pas en claquant des doigts que ça va s'arranger.

Arthur écarquilla les yeux. Il y avait une limite -voire même un fossé- entre ses conneries d'adolescent et de l'anorexie. Il fusilla son frère du regard et essaya de lui faire lâcher prise.

-Ca a rien à voir !

-Alors t'appelle ça comment, pauvre con ?!

Arthur ne répondit pas, se contentant de se débattre dans le vide. Allistor devait s'éloigner. Arrêter de lui poser toutes ces questions. Cette discussion le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que ses arguments ne valaient rien, et c'était certainement le cas, alors il se forçait à croire qu'il faisait ça parce qu'il en avait envie, et c'était suffisant. Ca devait être suffisant...

-Lâche-moi !

Deuxième gifle. Mais ça ne l'arrêtait plus. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son frère détruire la seule chose qu'il maitrisait. Non... Il ne le laisserait pas faire. Il n'était pas anorexique. Il n'était pas malade. Il était juste stupide. Malsain. En quête d'attention aussi. Mais certainement pas anorexique.

-Arrête tes conneries !

La tête d'Arthur buta durement contre le frigo alors qu'Allistor le secouait, et le blond étouffa un cri, ne laissant entendre qu'un vague couinement de douleur. Toute son énergie sembla disparaitre. Le choc n'avait pas été très violent, mais vu l'état d'Arthur, ça avait été suffisant pour le sonner, faisant chauffer sa tête et brouillant ses sens. La pièce tournait tellement maintenant... Et la voix d'Allistor semblait si loin... Ce n'était pas plus mal. C'était même mieux. Il préférait ne plus l'entendre. Il ne lui faisait plus mal comme ça. Il n'avait plus l'impression que chaque chose qu'il faisait était une erreur. Il ne voulait plus ça... Peut-être qu'il se foutait en l'air, oui... Mais il avait le droit, c'était son corps, sa vie, et si elle ne lui plaisait pas, il avait le droit d'en changer... Le droit de la détruire... Ca lui appartenait, il en faisait ce qu'il voulait.

-Arthur...

Il entrouvrit les yeux, à peine conscient qu'il les avait fermé, et battit plusieurs fois des cils. Il faisait assez sombre. Il se sentait tout ankylosé. Son cerveau fonctionnait au ralentit. Ah... C'était Allistor ça... Non...?

-Shht... Respire doucement...

Sa grande main caressait ses cheveux. Le regard émeraude d'Arthur se perdit dans celui bleu-vert du rouquin, et hagard, il ne chercha pas à réfléchir, à se souvenir. Il était bien là... Il avait un peu mal à la tête, mais ça allait...

-Calme-toi...

Arthur mis un temps à comprendre. A comprendre qu'effectivement, il respirait beaucoup trop vite, pas assez profondément, que sa tête tournait encore, qu'il avait plus mal que ce qu'il pensait au début, qu'il était allongé sur le sol de la cuisine, qu'Allistor était là, vraiment là, qu'il avait la gorge sèche, qu'il devait se calmer, que ses poumons allaient exploser...

Il ouvrit la bouche en grand, les yeux soudain exorbités, en panique. Il allait mourir, non ? S'il ne respirait pas, il allait crever, mais ça faisait si mal, et c'était difficile, parce qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir une enclume sur la cage thoracique, et ça brûlait, et il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de comment il était censé faire...

-Arthur, arrête, calme-toi, fais comme moi...

Sa main fut posée sur le torse de son frère, et tout s'éclaircit. Allistor respirait calmement, profondément, lui donnant un rythme, il avait juste à faire pareil... Ses yeux voilés par l'inconscience encore proche ne quittaient pas ceux d'Allistor, et il s'efforça de faire comme lui, peu importe combien ça faisait mal, peu importe combien c'était difficile. Il devait juste faire pareil...

-Là... Très bien, bonhomme... Super... _Like that..._

Les yeux d'Arthur se refermèrent doucement. Fatigué. Il sentit sa main quitter le torse d'Allistor, les bras de ce dernier passer autour de son corps, son dos qui n'était plus en contact avec le sol... Il avait l'impression de rêver, de ne plus être vraiment dans son corps... Il s'était d'ailleurs certainement endormis entre le moment où il avait été soulevé et celui où il atterrit sur son lit. La couverture fut remontée sur son corps, et il entrouvrit les yeux pour trouver Allistor assit près de lui, caressant doucement ses cheveux.

-Tu peux pas continuer comme ça, tu le sais au moins ? murmura-t-il, la voix plus douce. Si tu manges pas plus, tu vas finir à l'hosto, et ils seront moins cool que moi... Je suis pas... Un bon grand frère, mais je vais pas te laisser bousiller ta santé comme ça. Tu peux comprendre ça...?

Arthur hocha vaguement la tête. Parce qu'il était trop fatigué pour continuer de le contredire, parce que c'était plus facile comme ça, parce qu'il n'était plus à un mensonge près... Son cas n'était pas assez grave pour qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital. Allistor ne le permettrait pas, de toute façon. Il ne risquait rien.

Son frère déposa un léger baiser sur son front, comme il le faisait lorsqu'ils étaient petits, lui murmura de se reposer, puis quitta la pièce en silence. Arthur ferma les yeux. Il continuerait. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter maintenant, pas comme ça. Allistor n'en aurait bientôt plus rien à foutre de toute façon. Mais ce n'était pas grave, parce que ça ne méritait pas qu'on s'inquiète.

Il n'était pas malade.


End file.
